The Weird Ninja
by Shadow-Ninja-Captain69
Summary: Not so good title. What happens when Gaara meets this girl who spouts random things, beats people up when they talk bad of her friends or even kidnaps them and lazes around when given the oppurtunity? Read and see! Might contain a little horror. GaaraXOC
1. Hello from Neko Uzumaki!

WHY HELLO THERE EVERYONE! I am back. I apologize for not being on in forever. My Bleach FanFic was really taking a lot of my time. Evil Block. So now I'm taking a break from Bleach to work on my Gaara one. Like this one ^^. So please enjoy and please review. Constructive Criticism is very helpful

Character Profile!

Name: Neko Uzumaki

Age: 13

Hair: black, short

Eyes: green with blue flecks

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Personality: Happy, cheerful. Will be sarcastic at times and will be blunt. She does have a dark side though. It developed when the villagers started to treat Naruto badly and she took high offense to that. Also can be quite lazy . She can be quick- tempered and can be impatient.

History: Best friends with Naruto Uzumaki since 2 years of age. They became very close like brother and sister .She moved to the Sand village at the age of six when her mother and father died on a mission. A Sand Shinobi, who was allied with her mother and father on a mission, took her in as his own and took her to the sand village.

At the beginning of the story here she is around six years old. Oh.. annnnnd.. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Kishimoto – san owns the awesomeness of Naruto and its characters !

Chapter 1- Hello from Neko Uzumaki!

" It will be alright nii-san. I'll write you lots I promise," I sobbed as I to was hugging my best friend in the whole world ,Naruto. " I will too, Neko." He sobbed. I was so heartbroken that I was moving away from my adoptive brother to a whole different village. I was the only one in this stupid village that would befriend him. Now I'm being taken away from him.

" Neko, sweetheart we have to go, " said my adopted father sympathetically. I can see he didn't want to do this either but… he promised my parents he would take care of me. I nodded and finally let go of Naruto and stared at his whiskered face saying," You become the best ninja around! You hear me! When I visit, I need you to see you strong!" He looked at me with crying but determined eyes. He gave me his thumb's up, and said with that goofy grin," I promise." I smiled and gave him a final good bye hug and turned and took my father's hand and began three day journey to Suna.

_~One week Later~_

I can see why now why they call it the Sand Village. Nothing but sand and dirt and….sand. I stayed holed up in my unfamiliar new room ever since we reached the Sand Village.

" Kitten, why don't you go out and see the Village?" Papa called out. He started calling me Kitten for Lord knows what reason, but I can tell that he is trying to take on the Parental role, so I just roll with the punches.

"Umm…" _NEED EXCUSE, BRAIN! _"I….didn't finish cleaning my room?" I pitifully said. Well….I'm only six.

"Nice try, Kitten ^^, but you need to breathe some nice fresh air!" he said excitedly. -. - What fresh air? But knowing him, he wants me to experience things so…sigh… why not. "Alright, Papa."

I grab my shoes and trod downstairs and head out the door and begin to explore the wonders of the sand village.

'_Let's see if they have a swing set here', _and so I began to search for a swing set.

I walk all over the sand village until I come on this group of kids kicking around a ball. I go further and low and behold, A SWING SET!

"Score!" I shouted quietly. As I ran towards the swings, I noticed a red-haired kid clutching a teddy bear, sitting all alone on one of the swings.

I slowed to a walk and saw a familiar look on his face. He looked so lonely and sad. I couldn't help but stop and stare in sadness as I look at his face. That look was always on Naruto-nii's face when he was alone or when someone would condemn him for no entire reason.

Then my six year mind started to work, and I thought with a smile, '_He needs a friend.' _I started to walk over to the red head when I heard a groan. I looked over and saw the kids looking up at a wall's ledge. I look up and see that their ball caught up on the ledge. The kids kept saying something about the wall climbing jutsu and I thought"_ Uhh, good luck with trying to catch yourself when you fall." _Then I hear shuffling from my front and see the Red head get up from his seat, leave his teddy bear and walk over to the unfortunate kids. He stopped several feet away looked up at the ball, and held his hands out. Then the kids as well stare in surprise as the ball floated down on sand and landed in the red heads hands. The kids started to tremble in fear when they saw who was offering them their ball.

"I-IT'S GAARA! THE MONSTER!" one kid yelled and they started to run as some stayed and spat cruel things that I wouldn't even dream of saying.

"GO BACK TO YOUR HOLE, MONSTER! " I started to tremble in anger.

"GO AND DIE!" yelled one boy. I curled my hand into a fist.

"YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!" That last foul sentence made me snap and I took off like a shot towards the kid and gave him a nice hello from Neko Uzumaki.

I felt his nose crunched and he flew back a foot or two and all the kids stopped in surprise in even more fear. I could feel the red head's stare and I could tell it's a surprise to him as well. I stared at the kid crowd in frustration and anger. I puffed up my chest like Iruka-sensei and let my thoughts go vocal,

"CALL HIM ONE MORE NAME AND YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET BEING ALIVE, YOU NO GOOD PIECES OF POO!"

They all stared in amazement and then the threat along with the expression on my face finally clicked and they ran faster than Naruto would at the thought of free ramen. I turn around, satisfied with my course of action. I open my eyes and saw the red head still staring in amazement at me.

"Are you ok?" I ask in a soft friendly way. He responded," Why did you defend me?" He asked me with the most innocent looking eyes I have ever seen since Naruto. I felt my face flare up in a blush as I stared at him. Up close. "_OMGEEZES HE LOOKS LIKE A PANDA!" _I thought. I shook myself into reality to answer his question.

"They were calling you such cruel things" I said, my blush faintly on my face," No one should ever be called that."

"But I am a monster. The Shukaku Monk was sealed inside me at birth and…"he trailed off and just looked down in sadness and loneliness again.

"Your point?" I asked. "It doesn't matter. No one should ever be called that. Plus, my brother is like you. He has a demon as well." The Red head looks at me with widened eyes. It caused my blush to flare up again. He started to blush as well and looked down. When I finally got up the courage, I said" What's your name?" He quickly looked up at me and with a timid smile, said" Gaara." I smiled and said," My name is Neko. Would you like to be my friend, Gaara? "His little smile stretched in a full smile and said with happiness" Yes!" I couldn't but giggle and yell" YAY! A friend for me!" Then I ran over picked up his bear, ran back to him and grabbed his hand and exclaimed" Follow me, Gaara!" He followed me with the happiest face I have ever seen.

I drag-run him back to my house, burst through the door shouting "PAPA, I MADE A FRIEND!" I turn around to see Gaara standing awkwardly in the doorway, looking at his surroundings. His eyes landed on me and he smiled shyly. I started to blush for the third time today and smiled shyly back ^/^.

"Well, hello there." I heard my Papa's voice and turn to him, my blush and my smile still bright on my face.

" Papa, this is-" I started but Papa cut me off," Gaara." I stopped smiling and stared. He had a kind face on but I saw in his eyes that he didn't want Gaara here. It was the same look those kids had in their eyes earlier, except in my Papa's eyes, it looked more deadly. _I need get Gaara out of here. _Gaara must have seen the look in Papa's eyes as well, because I can practically feel the fear and sadness rolling off him in waves.

" Umm… I just wanted to show you my new friend. We are going to play outside now," I said, my voice slightly shaking. I turn and grab Gaara's hand and started for the door.

" Kitten, I think you should let your friend go home. It's time for dinner." He said in an ever so calm voice. I stop and turn to face Papa and Gaara. The look was still in Papa's eyes.

"I think he is right, Neko," Gaara said softly. He had a sad smile on his face, along with sad eyes. " I'll leave. Goodbye." He detached his hand from mine and walked past me to the door and left. All of the sudden, I felt this pain in my in my chest but made no move to clench my chest. Papa walked up and said in his normal voice, " I don't think you should play with Gaara anymore." I look up and see a small smile and his eyes blank. With that statement , my eyes started to leak with tears as I clenched Gaara's forgotten teddy bear. Papa started to fold me in a hug, but shrugged out of it and just stared. Papa looked at me in surprise and started to say, " Kitten-"

" DON'T KITTEN ME." I said in a deadly voice. My eyes were still crying but I looked at him with a dead-on stare. His eyes shifted from surprise to fearful question. I turned to go to my room upstairs and I slam the door shut. I walked towards my bed slowly and just crumble to the floor and cried.


	2. Forgot Something?

HELLO! SO I got a review from Moon's Envoy , who I thank greatly ^^. I will try my best and see if I can pump out a chapter every week^^ This week I will be busy so I won't be writing this week.

Kishimoto- san owns Naruto and Gaara and all the other awesome characters.

Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Forgot something?

I don't know how long I cried for. It felt like hours. I glanced up at my bunny clock and realized its midnight. I surprised Papa didn't knock down the door to see if I was still alive.

'_Wait. That's not important. I-I need to find Gaara!'_

I stood up with a jerk and ran to my door. Slightly opening it, I check to see if any life was downstairs and was greeted with nothing but silence. I opened the door enough for me to sneak through with Gaara's teddy bear. I quietly rushed down the stairs and snuck out the front door. As I walked away from my home, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. It felt like cold metal daggers poking at my spine. I shook my head and thought of Gaara and that he needs his friend.

I broke into a sudden run and went on my search for Panda.

' _Dear Mighty Sandcastles….WHERE ARE YOU GAARA!' _I thought in exasperation. I started breathing hard after walking almost ALL over Suna and even though it's night..IT'S HOT. _'How hard is to find a REDHEAD that looks like PANDA?" _I stop to rest for the thousandth time against a sandy wall and slump down. Gaara's forgotten teddy having a….sad look on it's face? I stared at it thinking _' Here comes the hallucinations.-.-'. _I sighed again, looking up from the bear's face and stare at the darkened sky.

"Neko?" a voice questioned. I widen my eyes and turned my head to see Gaara looking at me with concerned eyes. A couple seconds passed by…

" GAARA!" I yelled, launching myself at him in a hug. The sand, unfortunately, denied my request of giving Gaara a hug.

"Stupid Sand!" I yelled with anger and did what every other child would do: Kicked it. Gaara gave a small laugh at my behavior and stuck out his hand, which I happily took. Why would his sand deny a hug, but approve of hand holding-.-?

We started walking through the village , then came upon the swing set where I first met Gaara.

" Swingtime!" I exclaimed and let go of Gaara's hand to make a mad dash for the seat. I skidded to a halt in front of the seat and sat. I heard Gaara come up from behind and give me a big push and he sat at the other seat. We swung for a while then Gaara spoke up saying" Why did you look for me?" I turn to see his seafoam eyes full of curiosity and I replied saying " You obviously had sand in your ears yesterday when I told you I wanted to be your friend." He blushed and said," Oh yea I forgot. I'm not used to having a friend." I did nothing but smile^^.

" Ignore my papa." He looked up when he heard my voice. I looked at him straight on. " He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaara nodded. We continued to stare at the dark sky now turning morning colors.

"Its sooooo pretteh! " I suddenly yelled. Gaara smiled and giggled.

I turn to Gaara to say something when I saw a dark figure stalking toward us. I thought it was my papa but the figure had a ANBU mask on. My eyes widened when the masked shinobi flashed his kunai and threw them at lightning speed.

"GAARA!"I screamed. The kunai hit his sand defense and he jerked around to see the assassin throwing the next round of weapons. Gaara grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him while the assassin threw rounds and rounds of kunai at them. Gaara clenched his fists in anger.

He turned the tables by having his sand catching the next batch of kunai and ordered the sand to throw it back. The assassin didn't expect that and narrowly dodged them. He stalked around us, trying to find a weak spot no doubt. I couldn't help but stare in fear.

"Don't worry , Neko," Gaara said, " I will protect you." I saw determination in those innocent panda eyes. I glanced back at the assassin in the mask. He was sent here to kill Gaara. My eyes narrowed into a glare at the ninja. The assassin was getting ready to throw another round of kunai when I finally just….snapped. I ran out of Gaara's circle of sands defense picked up a stray kunai and, without aiming, threw it randomly with my eyes closed. I slipped and fell face first into the sand.

"Neko!" Gaara exclaimed and ran to where I fell. " are you ok!"

" Yep! I'm ok! ^^" I said happily. " The sand and I wanted to get more acquainted with each other, "I joked. Gaara stared at me then gave a small laugh. He used his sand to bring me upright to standing position and we both looked at the heap of a ninja behind him. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The kunai I threw was sticking out his throat, which resulted in an automatic death. I couldn't help but widened my eyes. _I did that? _I thought. Gaara had the same look I did. O.O

" Neko. Let me take you home." Gaara said quietly. I turn with a tired smile and said " Okie."

He grabbed my hand and we walked toward the direction of my house. As we were walking, I thought to myself _" It's weird that I wasn't bothered by the sight at all." _

" Neko, are you alright?" Gaara's voice snapped me out of my daze and I gave him a smile and a nod. We managed to get to my house in good time. Gaara led me to my front door and turned to leave. I grabbed him and yanked him back around saying " HEY! I DESERVE A HUG!" and wrapped my arms around him. Gaara went stiff but quickly relaxed. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. I broke the hug and said" See you later, PANDA!" He blushed then turn quickly and dashed away. I couldn't help but giggle and turn to go inside. I stopped to realize two things: I dropped Gaara's teddy somewhere TT^TT and I felt and ominous presence that was coming from inside the house.

**OH Snap! Cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHA! Anyways. I hopes you enjoyed this chapter and if it's cruddy I apologize. And as I said in the beginning I will be busy this week but will return! NEVEH FEAR! **

**Thank you so much and Review peas and carrots!**

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT!**

**Me: EH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU DON'T COME IN TIL LATER!**

**Naruto: B-but…**

**Me: Lookie I got RAMEN! –pulls out instant ramen out of nowhere-**

**Naruto: YESSS!**

**Me: ^^**


	3. An Author's note thingy

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I apologize for not updating my story here for a LOOONNNGGGG time. I has to work a lot and I'm just plain lazy. A lot also has been going on where I currently live…. BUT! IF IT IS ANY CONSOLATION… I WILL … Update with three chapters this week! Hopefully you guys will still review and like my story D:**

**GOMENNASAI! –bows-**

**Naruto- Awww…. Come on guys give her a break!**

**Me: Thank you, Naruto-kun TT^TT**

**Gaara: May I have a cookie? – says with emotionless face-**

**Me: Why of course since you asked oh so very nicely- gives cookie- HUGGLES!**

**Gaara: -eats cookie while being hugged- -/- munch munch**

**Naruto: Hey! Can I have some ramen?**

**Me; Of course naruto because you are one of my top three characters that I love so much. –gives ramen- HUGGLES**

**Naruto: ALRIGHT! –slurps ramen-**

**ME: Thank you! ^^ **


	4. I must Meet this Yashamaru!

**Hellooooo everyone! I am glad to see that everyone is liking my story I have here! I will make it my mission to try to keep it good!**

**Naruto: When will I be in the story!**

**Me: Soon Naruto- kun! Be patient!**

**Naruto: -huffs- Fine!**

**Me: Oh! Say the disclaimer Pwease!**

**Naruto: OKIE THEN! Shadow-Ninja-Captain69 doesn't own Naruto aka ME!**

**ME: - pulls out ramen- Good job!**

**Naruto: YES!**

**Me: On to the story**

Chapter 3- I must meet this Yashamaru!

I continued to sneak around my papa to see Gaara every night for the past week(but I always went back at midnight knowing I still need sleep). Each night me and Gaara would swing or build sandcastles. I was having the most wonderful time playing with my best friend! The people who were night owls would always tell me _Stay away from that monster! _or _Get away! He'll kill you!_ My response was me bluntly kicking them in the shin, grabbing Gaara's hand and walking away. Gaara would always have that wide eyed look on his face but then it relaxes into a wonderful smile and we would be on our way!

One night, Gaara got up the courage to tell me about his uncle. We were just swinging on the swing set and gazing at the night.

" His name is Yashamaru," he explained" and, besides you, he was the only other person who cared for me and love me."

" I MUST MEET THIS YASHAMARU!:D" I said happily. I was just so glad he at least had ONE family member that loves him. Gaara just stopped swinging and looked at me saying" Ok!" he smiled and got off his swing and took my hand and pulled me towards the direction of his home.

""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

WE ran through village, dodging in between homes and little shops. I was having a hard time keeping up with Gaara.

" _Holy Sandcastles Gaara! You really want me to meet him dontcha? _^~^ I thought to myself. I still ran because this is what makes Gaara happy. He really wants me to meet this Yashamaru. I couldn't help but smile. We soon came to a stop in front of a giant sand home. I widened my eyes on how big it was o.o

"Gaara, is this your home?" I asked. He turned to me and nodded, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Yes! ^^ Let's go! I want you to meet oji-san!" he said excitedly. I couldn't help but blush at his excitement. o/o. ( A/N: I would be squealing my head off and giving him the biggest hug in the world!)

"Neko-chan? Why are you staring at me?" he asked. I snapped out my Gaara-like daze and practically glomped him! We both went sprawling to the ground and I lifted m head and looked at his surprised blushing face o/o. I giggled at his reaction. I picked myself off of Gaara and offered my hand to him, which he gladly took.

"Ha-ha! Random moment for me ^/^!" I said, "Now let's go see this Yashamaru!" I trudged ahead with Gaara in tow into his home.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

_This. Place. ! _I thought loudly in my head. I was staring around in awe because everything was so freakin' BIG! Gaara laughed at my reaction and tugged me along to a much smaller room. I looked around at the change of scenery and my eyes fell on a picture of a woman on a small circular table near the window. Some of her features were similar to Gaara's in a way.

"That's my mother." Gaara said. I look at him and saw a sad smile on his face. I look back at the picture of the lady and came to the conclusion that she wasn't alive anymore. I felt sad for my best friend, but I have to be strong for him! So I changed the subject.

" SO! Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood. Gaara focused his eyes on me and said," Yes! ^^. My older sister, Temari and my older brother Kankuro." He smiled but it was the same sad smile. "They avoid me to. I think it's because I killed mother."

"WHAT!" I yelled, startling Gaara," They blame you for what the village did to you! Ugggh! That makes me sooo mad ." I started fuming and puffing up, and mumbling on how stupid people this village has. I crossed my arms and glared out the window to the said villagers.

" You said you have brother, right Neko-chan?" Gaara asked, snapping me out of my mental rant.

"Yep!" I said with a proud smile on my face." Well, he isn't my brother by blood but when I was alone in the Leaf village he became my friend. And then it evolved of me being his sister! ^^"

Gaara's eyes widened after he heard the word alone. "You were alone?" I nodded my head yes.

" My parents died when I was about four on a mission," I explained," From what I heard they were two of the best ninjas in the Leaf village and died with honor and high respect. Back then the Sand village and the Leaf were working together and my Papa was the one who was with them on the mission. He was the one who broke the news to me and said he because my daddy that he would take care of me. I still couldn't help but feel that I was alone. I still remember my parents and they were the bestest I could ever have." I started to cry when the memories started flashing into my mind. My momma and my daddy were gone. I felt someone out their arms around me and hug me as tight as they could. I pull back to see it was Gaara who owned those arms. He looked at me with such concern and worry.

" I promise to you, Neko-chan, to take care of you and fight for you and to make sure you are never alone." proclaimed Gaara. He said with a beautiful smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"You gotta pinky swear," I said, holding out my pinky finger. He clasped his with mine. And I yelled out with an evil laugh" BWAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU MAY NEVER BREAK YOUR PROMISE! :D" Gaara laughed out aloud at my goofiness. I glanced outside to see the sun almost coming up.

" –Gasp- Gaara I need to get home before papa wakes up." I stated. He looks outside the a frown on his face and said" Awww…" I giggles at his statement and said "Walk me hooome Gaaaaarrraaaa!"

"Ok!" He answered with a grin.

"Sorry you couldn't see Yashamaru, Neko-chan," Gaara said on the way home," He must be working late."

"Ne, it's alright, Gaara-kun. Maybe tomorrow night okay? ^-^"I said. He smiled his yes. He walked up to the front door and gave me his hug, like we do every night-er- morning.

"Night, Panda." I whispered. Gaara blushed at the new nickname I gave him and I giggled. I slipped inside, and went to the window. I watch Gaara walk away with a bounce in his step. I smiled at his happiness.

" _Oh my sandcastles, I'm so tired TT^TT" _I thought. But this tiredness was worth it. As I walked up the stair to my bedroom, I couldn't help but feel that ominous feeling again. The feeling that someone has been watching me and their eyes feel like daggers being poked into my back. I widened my eyes and rushed to my room. I shut the door, jumped in to bed, hid under the covers and clutched Gaara's teddy bear.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am going to be updating three chapters this week! So in the words od Scar from ****The Lion King, ****BE PREPARRRRRREEDD! :D**

**Please keep on reviewing **

**-Shadow-Ninja-Captain69**


	5. Author's Note SOS!

Hi everyone!

I know some of you are waiting for me to update 'The Weird Ninja' but I am having MAJOR writer's block issues and plus I am busy with work.

So I was wondering if I can get help from you guys! If anyone has any ideas about what should happen next in the story PM me! Please! I am drawing a blank!

Naruto- I WOULD HELP YA!... Except I;m only creative in Jutsu ..not to brag or anything hehehehe

Gaara- As the Kazekage, I demand you to help.

Me- Umm… Gaara-kun… you can't really do that…-sweatdrop-

Gaara- And why not? –tilts head-

Naruto- You're still getting used to this, aren'tcha?

Gaara-. . . . yes. – drops head-

Me- Well anyways! Yes I would like some assistance. Thank you so much for taking time and reading this

Artigato!

-Shadow-Ninja-Captain69


End file.
